


Your Undivided Attention

by samtheboyking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtheboyking/pseuds/samtheboyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean merely prefers to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Undivided Attention

"That's it, Cas. Just like that."

The timbre of Dean's voice has dropped low over the slick sound of Cas's hand. Dean's legs part where he's sat in the corner, the hard wooden backing of the chair unforgiving and stiff, but he pays it no mind. All attention is fixed on Cas, legs parted in a similar reflection where he's leaning up against the headboard, and even from across the room Dean can see his toes curling into the covers.

"That's it- come on, don't be shy now."

Whether Cas is really seeing him Dean can't tell- his eyes are hooded, bottom lip trembling between the bite of Castiel's teeth, but on this cue he relents, mouth falling to a wide 'o' and allowing the first choked whine to escape the back of his throat from where he'd been holding everything back.

"Good." Dean leans up, chair letting out a groan but it's nothing in comparison to the sudden rush of sound, strained noises pulled from the depths of Cas's chest, the barrier torn down and nothing to stave off how he fumbles through moaning, deep rasping groans intermixed with sharper jolting whines, almost pained for how Dean can see Castiel beginning to shake, from thigh muscles pulled taut to the faltering rhythm of his hand jerking rapidly over his flushed cock.

"So pretty," Dean murmurs, doesn't realize his hand clenching at his side, the steady pulse of his cock trapped beneath well worn denim fallen to the wayside. "Come on," he whispers to himself, eyes hardly daring to blink, the heat of the room thick and heavy on his skin, weighing him down and willing him to break. "Come on."

Cas gasps, head thrown back and making contact with the wood behind him, a loud crack ringing out as his eyes slam shut. Dean nearly jumps in his seat, but he can't look away, gaze glued to the ropes of come streaking up Cas's belly, reaching the planes of his chest and painting long lines of white. Seconds drag out, punctuated by harsh breathing, and he's not sure who here is panting now.

"Fuck."

"Dean-"

Cas's hand is still shaking, moving slowly over his softening dick, drawing out the last twitches and dribbles of come, legs jerking on impulse as he grows sensitive.

"Good," Dean praises and Cas finally lets his hand fall down, chest still heaving, shuddering. Dean sits up straighter in his seat, smooths palms over his thighs before he pulls down his zipper. "Now come here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
